Mastering the Doctor
by Iamthedoctordonna
Summary: So guys, this is my first fanfiction, and i made a smut where the doctor gets kidnapped more or less by the master, and they have to finally face their feelings for each other. So please read and comment! thanks, guys! rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor bit at the Master's arm with one last attempt at breaking free. "Well," the Master chuckled quietly, trying not to rub at the mark, "You aren't going to cooperate with me, Doctor? Your loss." Moving away quickly, the Master grabbed a length of fabric hanging over the back of a chair. He stood behind the Doctor, still tied securely to his own TARDIS' control panel, and wrapped the fabric around his head, pushing it into the doctor's mouth efficiently gagging him. "Pwes, dant to dis!" the Doctor managed to say in a muffled voice before his voice was blocked by the gag. The Master cackled. "And miss seeing this? The mighty Doctor, protector of the human race, the one who says that they are more than just apes, subdued and tied down in his own TARDIS? I wouldn't leave for the world! And now, dear Theta," he said in a low voice as he knelt down slowly beside the doctor, as he looked up in surprise at the use of his childhood nickname. "You get to watch as first all of your dear sweet companions meet their doom, and then as you...oh, well that's a secret." the Master finished with a grin. The Doctor's eyes widened, pupils expanding in fear and worry. The Master turned away before he fell prey to those brown eyes, that perfect, beautiful face...

He brought himself back to reality with a shake of his head. He turned, pulling a lever by his doctor's head with a swift motion, sending the TARDIS into the void, bringing the doctor, his beloved friend and sworn enemy with him.

HIs Doctor...where had that thought come from? The Master chastised himself silently. He was sitting in the Doctor's TARDIS-no, his TARDIS-watching in pleasure as the television showed the destruction caused by his minions, happening just outside the TARDIS doors. God, he loved that. He had minions. Well, technically...no! He made himself stop. No technicalities, no worrying, he had taken over the earth, the Doctor's beloved planet, he had the Doctor, and he had nothing to worry about. In fact...

The Doctor jerked his head up at the sound of approaching feet. The Master waved at him mockingly at he walked into the console room. He had been tied up against the flat part of the console for what he assumed was at least two hours. The Master had been holed up elsewhere in the TARDIS, probably laughing at the fact that he, the Master's greatest enemy was tied up and stuck without help in his TARDIS. Which, if he thought about it, wasn't so bad, except for the death just outside the door. So maybe if the Master just stood over-

*THWACK* the Master backhanded him. "Oh, is the poor little pet hurt?" he simpered in a fake falsetto as the Doctor pulled back in surprise and pain, slamming his head on a lever behind him. "MMmmMHM!" the Doctor whined in protest. "Oh, come on. I know you like the pain." the Master said, walking away. He was right, proven by the fact that the Doctor's tight jeans had begun to pull a little at the crotch. NO, he had to get a hold of himself. This was the Master, the only other of his kind, and he was taking over the world. No matter how much he wanted to just rip his bonds off and jump the other man, take him, kiss him, love him, he couldn't. After that fateful day in their childhood, back on Gallifrey, when the Master had first heard the drums, they couldn't just pretend that they weren't there. The drums, that eternal beat the Master always complained about, had taken their toll and driven the Master to madness. And now, even all these years later, the drums still plagued the Master, and...this. Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey, he needed help. The Master had already threatened to kill all of his friends and threatened to do...something to him. What that something was, he could only wonder and dream of. Not that he was, of course, but, oh what the hell, yes he was. The Doctor sighed to himself.

"Anyone there?" The Master grinned as the Doctor jerked back into his head. He was obviously lost somewhere in the depths of his beautiful head. Oh, how he wanted to just grab that beautiful golden hair and just kiss him senseless. But he had plans to follow. "Anyway, Doctor, I'm going out to rule my wonderful kingdom." he winked at the Doctor. "Toodles." He swept away, tossing the TARDIS door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the Master left the TARDIS, she provided the Doctor with comfort, in the form of a 3D representation of the Master as he made his way to dictator of earth. She couldn't release him from his bonds, but adjusted her controls to make him more comfortable, then the two waited together until the Master came back.

Several days had past since his original capture of the Doctor, and the Master was getting bored with doing nothing. Every day, after coming back from ruling the earth, he climbed aboard the TARDIS and mocked the Doctor, placing food just out of his reach or teasing him about the deaths of his friends that hadn't happened yet. And then, when he had his fill of that, the Master would return to his room and picture the Doctor, bound just as he was, and as the Master stripped himself of his clothes, he stroked himself, feeling his cock tighten. He would stroke himself until he came, drowning his cries into the Doctor's pillows, smothering his sobs with the Doctor's scent. He loved the Doctor. He actually did, ever since they were children on Gallifrey, but those infernal drums! All he wanted to do was ravish the Doctor, praise him, worship him, but the drums, forever beating inside his head, led him to destruction, and he was helpless.

The Master swept back into the TARDIS, fury causing steam to practically roll out of his red ears. The Doctor was sitting where he always was, back against the TARDIS console, hands and legs bound to hooks, mouth gagged and eyes wide. Suddenly, the Master turned sharply, facing the Doctor. He took two large steps forward, until he stood directly in front of the Doctor, nowhere else for either of them to look but at each other. In one smooth move, the Master ripped off the makeshift gag, cupped the Doctor's face and gave him a kiss on the lips. At first the Doctor froze. What? was the only thought he could muster. Finally, the Doctor kissed him back gently. Taking the kiss as an invitation, the Master licked at the Doctor's bottom lip, requesting access. The Doctor was taken aback, but let the Master in. They slowly deepened the kiss, but as it got to the point that the Doctor was able to feel the Master's hardening cock through their clothes, they ripped apart. Thanks to Time Lords' respiratory bypass system, they didn't need to stop for air as often as other species, although both men simultaneously gasped for air.

The Master could feel his and the Doctor's hard-ons rubbing through the fabric of their clothing, and knew that the Doctor needed this and wanted it as much as he did. He also knew that this body was a virgin to such things and decided in a moment of great generosity to bring the Doctor somewhere...better. He knelt down slowly to remove the Doctor's bounds, taking care not to hurt him. That came later.

The Doctor bounced on the bed as the Master dropped his suddenly naked body onto the soft mattress. He wanted this. He needed this. But he didn't want to do it as the Master's slave. "Stop." he uttered. The Master immediately froze. "Why?" The Doctor heard the Master say in a weak voice. "I want to...have...your trust, but...i need...you." the Master gasped out. The Doctor looked up at him. "You kept me tied to my own TARDIS and mocked me for who knows how long, and you want me to trust you and let you..." The Doctor's voice was hoarse from not using it for so long, and he had to focus to keep his eyes from wandering from the Master's face down...

"I know, and I didn't want to, but I couldn't risk you...running away from me." The Master blushed pink, and he felt his erection deflating. He knew his release wasn't coming today.


	3. Chapter 3

After their...talk, the Master exited the bedroom, flushed and embarrassed. He knew that the Doctor only wanted what was best for both of them. That was just how he was, and that was why the Master loved him. He had left the Doctor in the bedroom, not tied up or locked in. He had thought about what the Doctor had told him; that he was treating him badly and that he wasn't earning the Doctor's respect or trust. He resolved right then that the Doctor was no longer a prisoner of any kind, but was instead a friend...of sorts. Maybe then they would both be able to get what they wanted. And maybe then he wouldn't have to destroy, maybe then the drums would leave.

"I want to go outside." The Doctor told the Master, the week after their discussion. "I realize that you don't want me to leave, that you're scared of what will happen, and I am willing to make you the promise that I will come back, and that I will not try to warn anyone." The Master smiled at this. Exactly what he had been waiting for; the Doctor to get restless. "Yes, of course. Would you like me to show you around?" As he had anticipated, the Doctor's jaw clenched, but surprisingly, he nodded.

Later that day, they left the TARDIS for the first time in over a month together. The Doctor's skin was pale from lack of sunlight, but as the Master studied his features in the outside light, he had to admit that he was just as beautiful as ever. He led the Doctor into the sunlight streaming onto the roof that the TARDIS was parked on. He had chosen this spot because of the way that it showed the city. As the Doctor stepped towards the edge of the roof, he gasped. Not at the destruction and rubble he had been expecting to see, but at the true beauty of the city. He gaped at the Master. "But...? I thought that you had...?" He asked in surprise. The Master just smiled. "Ah, Theta. Only for you would I have even thought of doing this." It was the Doctor's turn to blankly at the Master, astounded by his declaration of...something. He ran over to the Master and kissed him, gently but conveying his message of thanks. The Master bent down slightly and kissed the Doctor back, full force. They came back up gasping a moment later. The Master winked at the Doctor before turning and going back into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed without hesitation.

The Doctor stared in awe at the Master as he undressed both of them with ease. He marveled at the fact that only a week ago he was being held captive in his own TARDIS, and now he was going to have sex for the first time in this body. HOLY SHIT HE WAS GOING TO HAVE SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THIS BODY! The Master must have seen him freeze, because the next thing the Doctor knew, the Master's arms were around him, not in a sexual way, but just in a show of comfort. "Are you okay, Theta? My Theta, are you alright?" he asked carefully. The Doctor nodded stiffly. "I'm fine, i'm just not..." he swallowed and looked the Master in the eye. He nodded back, understanding. "I'll be gentle." He finished stripping with a flourish before helping the Doctor with his button down pajama shirt. With a final kiss, they helped each other to the bedroom.

The Master moaned as the Doctor touched him for the first time. The Doctor wrapped his hand around the other Time Lord's straining member, soaking in the groans his actions emitted. He pumped his hand up and down the long, thick shaft a few times before slowly lowering his head to the Master's cock.

Upon seeing the Doctor reach down to give him a blowjob, the Master shook his head, not wanting the Doctor to do things out of guilt. The Doctor didn't stop and the Master just gave in to the pleasure. When the Doctor's lips lowered and wrapped around his head, the Master all but melted. The Doctor's hot mouth and swirling tongue, pulling, licking, and-OH! One of the Doctor's hands had reach down to the parts of the Master's cock he couldn't reach with his mouth and was stroking. The hand went down further and cupped the Master's heavy balls in his hand, massaging them and stroking. The Master couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the Doctor gently off of him, listening with a smirk to his whines. He sat up fully and opened the drawer of the cabinet beside him, pulling out a bottle of lube. The Doctor's eyes widened and he drew his legs together.

He saw the Master sit up through his blurry eyes, reaching over to the bedside table and lifting out a bottle of lube. This was really happening. The Doctor could feel his own pulsing dick against his stomach and the Master looking at him with worried eyes and he knew that they both needed this. He let his legs relax and open, and he saw the Master's face relax too. "Master," he breathed as he felt one warm finger slip into his anus. It felt so good, and he instinctively reached to pump his own cock. The Master grabbed his hand first, though and brought it to his side. "Not unless I let you." he growled at the Doctor, who looked at him with slightly worried eyes before nodding and letting his head drop. He felt the Master add another finger and stretch him and he gasped at the pain. In response, the Master released the Doctor's hand and grabbed his cock instead, pumping it to divert the Doctor's attention from his anus. Soon enough, the Master had four fingers in the Doctor and the Doctor was groaning comfortably. All too soon, the fingers were withdrawn, but before the Doctor had time to whine, he could feel the head of the Master's cock at his entrance. The Master slowly pushed into the Doctor, slipping past the tight ring of muscle and paused, letting the Doctor adjust to his size.

It was wonderful, the Master pushing himself slowly into the Doctor, each of them letting out a moan of pleasure, the Doctor's accompanied by a shallow gasp as the Master pushed a bit further. Slowly, so deliciously slowly, the Master began to move, gaining speed as the Doctor gave positive feedback through his grunts and mewls. After only a moment more, the Doctor's body began to move of its own accord, pushing back against the Master's dick. He let out a squeal of surprise as the Master angled himself and hit his prostate. That sound was enough to drive the Master over the edge, the Doctor following just behind him. They collapsed together, panting. "Wow...That was...I don't even know..." the Doctor told the Master as they rolled off of each other. The Master grinned. "Glad you liked it, Theta."

"I love you." the Master panted into the Doctor's neck as they made love. The Doctor froze. "I-thank you." The Master stopped. "Thank you?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. The Doctor blushed. "I mean...I think I love you, too." He grinned back at the Master with a reassuring look in his beautiful brown eyes. "Thank you for this. All of this. And thank you for...you." he said. "Anytime, Doc." The Master winked as he once again began to move his body. The Doctor melted into his arms, climaxing at last. "Sleep, my Theta. My Theta. My Doctor."


End file.
